You Found Me
by DaniLee123
Summary: The Voice is gone from Dane's head but she has never been the same. As time ticks down to Caine's master plan will Drake be able to save her? Set in Hunger. Named after The Fray song. Sequel to Addicted.
1. Chapter 1

Dane winced at the light that came through her window and rolled over. She hated this bed. She wanted the bed back at her own home but they ran out of food. Drake forced her to grab a few clothes and return back to Coates. They still didn't get much food, but at least they were getting some nutrients. She looked up and saw Drake leaning against the headboard, flipping through her notebook.

"Why are you awake?" she mumbled.

"It's 2 in the afternoon," he answered, not looking up from the notebook.

Dane moaned and pulled the covers over her head, enveloping her in warmth and darkness.

"Why are you so tired?"

Dane's blue eyes popped out from under the covers and glared at Drake. "I'm sorry, I would've slept yesterday but some kid wanted to go see how much food he could get from Ralph's before Sam shot him down."

Drake finally looked over at her. "We would have more food but some girl had to complain that she was 'tired'. The food won't last us a week."

"Not my fault Fearless Leader didn't plan to ration out food. Looks like Sam is the smarter of the two."

Drake smiled. "Don't say that in front of Caine or you'll end up like Chunk."

"Chunk already had it coming to him. I would've killed him if Caine didn't." She reached over and snatched the notebook out of Drake's hands. "Didn't anyone teach you to not touch something that isn't yours?"

Drake sighed before snatching it again. "Just looking, calm down. Not like you're hiding something."

Dane growled and reached for it again but Drake pulled it farther away, a grin on his face. "Give it," she growled.

"Or what?"

Dane reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the gun, aiming for his arm. Drake barked out a laugh. "Go ahead, shoot me."

Dane looked at Drake with careful eyes, trying to figure out his plan. She did a quick look over the gun. It was a real gun. It had a trigger, there was a safety, but she didn't know if it was on or off.

She looked back to Drake a confused look. With a grin, he pulled a magazine from his pocket and held it up for her to see. She looked at the butt of the gun. Sure enough, the gun wasn'teven loaded.

"You can't even tell a loaded gun from an empty one. First mistake. Second, you're not holding it right. If you shot it, the kickback would hit you in the face. Third mistake, safety is on. Opponent would shoot you before you could get your hands on the safety. Fourth mistake, you don't even have it aimed at me. If you did manage to get the safety off and shoot, you'd hit it above my head. Now I may not get that mad, but with anyone else, they'd shoot you down on the spot. Last, and the biggest mistake, you're scared."

"I'm not scared."

"Then why is your hand shaking?"

Dane looked down and noticed that her hand really was shaking. A lot. She dropped her hand. Before she could blink, Drake came forward, snatched the gun, loaded and unlocked the safety, and pointed it to her forehead, his usual shark-grin on his face. Dane cringed and closed her eyes. She heard a click and she opened one eye, looking up at Drake. He had pulled the gun away and clicked the safety off, removing the magazine.

"And you wonder why I don't give you a gun," he smiled.

Dane scowled. "Then teach me how to shoot one."

"It's not that easy."

"I think it is."

"Is that why you made so many mistakes?"

Dane just glared at Drake, causing him to laugh. "Get dressed."

Dane flinched when she felt the gun kick in her hands.

"Mistake," Drake said, not looking up from his whip-hand that he kept unraveling from his torso.

She dropped her arm, squinting to see the target that Drake had made. He stacked bags of fertilizer from the shed and leaned a giant painting of the Dean that he grabbed from the office against them. "I don't even see where it hit."

"Exactly."

She turned to glare at him. Looking back at the target, she raised her free hand. With a roar, a green/white light shot from her hands, disintegrating the entire target.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Drake demanded, suddenly behind her.

"You said I had to hit the target," she said with a smile.

"So what are you going to hit now?"

Dane stared at the spot where the target had once been. "Shit," she sighed. She scowled when she heard Drake laugh.

Dane wanted to say a snide remark, but she heard footsteps touch grass across the grounds. She whirled around, and aimed the gun past Drake, to a silhouette walking up to them.

"What do you want Ladris," Drake asked, not bothering to look around. He knew there were only two people Dane reacted this way to: Astrid and Diana. Astrid was smart enough to know not to go anywhere near Dane or Coates for that matter. Diana was a different story.

"He wants you," she said.

"Who?"

"Caine. He's up."

"He's been up before."

Dane lowered her gun and turned away, leaving Drake and Diana to argue. She looked out over the grounds, noticing the still water down at Perdido Beach. She just wanted to be back down there. It was normal down there; it didn't look like the scene of an apocalyptic battleground like Coates. There was order, there was food, there was...home. That home held the memories of her trauma, but it was still home. The house was a sense of calm in this new world of chaos.

"Go on, Drake. Go ahead and defy Caine."

Dane's attention turned back to Drake, who wore a look of defeat. Dane began to advance to Diana, her finger resting on the trigger of the gun she still held.

He caught her arm, holding her back. "Not yet," he hissed. "Not until Caine takes care of Sam. He won't expect it then."

Dane glared at Diana before nodding and resting her finger back on the trigger guard. She followed Drake and Diana to where a sick Caine was waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I see that this story is so far so good! By the way, thank you to FadedSunset and SmokeBone for the reviews I'm so glad you guys love this story. But I have to ask, SmokeBone, can you explain more about what exactly you mean by your complaint about the 5 bar thing? I'm not like getting all defensive; I just want to know exactly what you mean I want to know how I can make this better so everyone absolutely loves this story. I would love to hear your response! :)**

Caine looked sick. Worse than sick. Dane wouldn't be surprised if he was dead by now. He stared off into space, watching something that was nonexistent. He was detached from this chaotic world.

_Lucky bastard, _Dane thought.

"You look good, Caine," Drake said, his grip on Dane's wrist tightening as she tried to walk to the window that overlooked the grounds and the forest behind the high brick walls.

"I look like hell. But my head is clear," Caine sighed.

Dane noticed movement from the window again. She tried to get a closer look but Drake pulled her away again. "Knock it off," he growled in her ear.

"Just let me go to the window," she murmured.

Drake shook his head, his attention once again fixing on the weak Caine.

"We need to stay out of Perdido Beach. We don't need the town. For now, anyway," Caine explained.

Diana mocked Caine, but Dane wasn't paying attention. Her attention was fixed on the window, watching the wall like a predator watching its prey.

Dane tugged again, staring out the window when she saw a head peek up from over the wall. She jumped forward and felt her arm twist in an awkward position as Drake dragged her closer to him. "What the fuck are you doing?" he snapped, not caring that Bug, Caine and Diana were staring now.

She struggled to push him away, trying to get closer to the window but she felt Drake's hot breath on her neck. "Knock it off or I'll break both of your legs to make you stay."

Dane shivered slightly, wondering just how bad it hurt to have your legs broken. _I guess I'll find out later, _she thought as she jammed her elbow into Drake's side. She heard the air leave his lungs and she took off at a run out the door and across the grounds.

She took a running leap and her hands caught the lip on the top of the brick wall. Her worn down Converse struggled to find traction on the side of the wall but she was soon over the edge and landing on her feet on the other side, her eyes locking on a pair of blue eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she demanded as Sam stood frozen in place, Quinn standing behind him, as if he was hiding from Dane.

"Drake took our food."

"Boo-hoo sucks for you. Maybe you should have guards next time."

They all jumped when they heard Drake's voice. "Dane! Get your ass over here if you ever want to see daylight again!"

"Get out of here," Dane growled.

"No," Sam said. "I want to talk to Caine now."

"Get out of here unless you want to be Drake's new chew toy," Dane said, her eyes shifting back to the wall, hoping Drake doesn't look over it.

"Come on, brah," Quinn pleaded, tugging on Sam's arm.

Sam watched Dane with careful eyes before turning around and running into the trees back to Perdido Beach.

"Who were you talking to?" Drake asked, suddenly behind her.

Dane jumped. "No one," she stuttered.

Drake looked up at the forest, noticing a fedora fading away between the trees. "Get inside. Now," he snapped.

Dane glanced up at the trees one last time before turning and walking to the gates of Coates with Drake close behind.

"In your room. Stay there until I get you," he ordered and shoved her towards the stairs. Dane didn't know what was going on, but it felt as if some invisible force was pushing her, guiding her, forcing her legs to walk up the stairs and into her room. She looked around. Her suitcase still wasn't unpacked from when she arrived almost 4 months ago.

With a sigh, she walked over to the bed and laid across it, pulling the covers over her head. _Déjà vu, _she thought_. _Here she was, laying in bed, waiting for Drake to return, scared of what punishment she would receive today. It was weird. Just a few hours ago, he was happy and smiling, and now he was going to walk through that door, ready to beat the living daylights out of her for embarrassing him in front of Caine and Diana. Especially Diana.

She wished the voice was back now. Sure it caused her problems and influenced her in the completely the wrong way, but at least it was a voice, someone to talk to or argue with while she awaited punishment. She wouldn't mind having shots every day, or being kept away from the other kids, as long as it meant having someone to talk to. She couldn't talk to kids in Perdido Beach and the kids at Coates walked the other way whenever she came near. Once they found out what went on during the fight, she faced sideways glances and scared faces. And after Caine returned, she couldn't talk to him either. The only one left was Drake. Now it seemed like she had lost him too.

Dane laid in bed, waiting impatiently for Drake to return. She thought about just going back downstairs to him, but she knew that now was the worst time to question Drake.

She flinched when she heard the door slam and looked up to see Drake looming over her, his grey eyes cold.

**Ok so pretty uneventful, but I still want you guys to review! Maybe even some ideas, possibly, for events in the story? I don't know, just something that lets me know you guys are reading this and that you like it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok sorry it took so long to update I know many people have missed this story (yes I mean you SmokeBone :D ) I just have a lot of things on my mind my teachers love to give me homework and there's these football, volleyball, basketball games I have to go to because almost all of my friends are athletes and I give them support and cheer them on…and there's this guy, he's a very distracting creature XP so what used to be my relaxing and writing time has become my talking with him time…but don't worry this is always on my mind I'm thinking about scenes for this story 24/7 and I never forget about all of you guys I love you never forget that if it weren't for you this would just be word vomit taking up space in my hard drive. **

"Drake, I-" Dane whispered but Drake cut her off when he grabbed her wrist and dragged her up to his level.

"Why was he there?" Drake snarled.

"I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Quinn. Why was he there?"

"I don't know."

"Why are you talking to him?"

"I wasn't talking to Quinn," Dane snapped.

Drake was silent for a moment before, "Who were you talking to?"

Dane hesitated but it was too late. With a snarl, Drake grabbed her by the throat and slammed her up against the wall. "Who was it?" he screamed, his face in hers.

Dane stared at him, too scared to answer. He slammed his hand against the wall next to her head, causing her to flinch.

"I won't ask you again," he said, his lips brushing against her ear. "Who did you talk to?"

"Sam," she breathed and she braced herself for Drake's reaction. He stared at her for almost a minute, watching her closely. Then, he pushed himself off the wall and paced across the room, raking his hand through his hair. He kept raveling and unraveling his whip hand and glanced up at her.

"Sam?" he asked. "Fucking Sam?"

Dane stayed silent.

With a roar, Drake slammed his fist into a large mirror that leaned against Dane's wall. He turned to face her again. "Why?" he demanded.

"I didn't tell him to come here," Dane whispered. "He just showed up."

He walked over to her. "What did he say?" Drake asked.

"He wants to talk to Caine."

"About?"

"The food we stole. He wants it back."

"And you said?"

"I told him to leave and to never come back unless he wants to deal with you."

Drake's lip twitched. "Nothing else happened?"

Dane shook her head, looking up at him. "Still mad?" she whispered.

"I don't want you near him."

"Because of your arm?" she asked and regretted it when she saw his eyes go dark again. "Sorry," she mumbled, looking down at her feet.

Drake grabbed her face with his hand and lifted it so she was watching him. "I told you not to do that," he murmured.

Dane watched him, scared to say anything that would tip him back to his angry side. He gently pushed her back to the bed and Dane slowly slid to the far corner, pulling her feet underneath her. Drake laid on the bed next to Dane, watching her. He smiled as he saw her blue eyes peek out from her overgrown bangs. He grabbed her by the ankle and dragged her down so she was laying next to him. Dane watched him, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"Do you think we're ever going to get out of here?" she asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, do you think that the wall will come down and things could be normal?"

Drake looked at her. "I don't think we're ever going to be 'normal' again."

Her eyes dropped, a disappointed look on her face.

"I mean think about it. Half of us are freaks. I have a fucking snake for and arm. You killed someone," he snapped. He pressed his forehead against hers when he saw her flinch from his words. "Admit it, Dane," he whispered, "whether you killed someone or not. If that wall goes down they'll haul you away and God knows what I'd do if that happened."


	4. Chapter 4

Dane woke with a start when she felt a warm body leave the bed. She looked up and watched as Drake stood up and pulled his jeans on.

"Where you going?" she whispered.

Drake jumped. "I thought you were sleeping," he admitted. "Caine wants me to scout out the power plant."

With a groan, Dane reached for her shirt on the floor and slid out of bed. Drake walked over and kissed her forehead. "Stay in bed," he whispered. "I'll be back soon."

She shook her head. "I'm sick of this place. Another second in here and I'll go crazy." She grabbed a pair of shorts and slid them on before throwing on her shoes, waiting for Drake to finish getting ready. He nudged her out the door and down the hall, his hand gripping her upper arm protectively.

When they reached the car downstairs, Dane noticed Panda became stiff, watching her with terrified eyes. He was one of the few that witnessed Dane's 'episode' during the fight and the one that spread the news to everyone back at Coates. "Is she coming with us?" he asked.

Dane looked down and shifted her feet.

With a snarl, Drake stormed over to the scrawny boy. "You talk about her again you'll end up worse than Chunk," he threatened.

Panda shut his mouth and he climbed into the SUV where Bug was already sitting in the passenger seat. Drake walked back over to Dane. "Don't worry about it," he whispered. Dane stayed silent and slid into the car.

She stayed quiet the whole ride. She leaned against Drake's side with her feet pulled underneath her, listening to "I Don't Love You" by My Chemical Romance. She felt Drake's arm wrap around her waist tightly as he watched her.

"Stop here," Drake ordered to Panda.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I said so," Drake snapped. "We hike from here." He nudged Dane out the door and began to walk up the street with Bug close behind, leaving Panda alone in the car. Dane stayed close to Drake, her lips pressed into a thin line. Her stomach hurt. She felt dizzy, like she needed to throw up. But she pushed it aside, thinking it was a side effect of not eating for two days.

She watched when Drake wrapped his Whip Hand tightly around Bug's neck. "Don't screw this up," he threatened and Bug only nodded, gasping for air. Drake released him and Bug ran a hand down his body, becoming invisible.

"Later," she heard Bug say before she heard rustling in the bushes as he walked away from them.

Drake turned to her and showed concern as soon as he saw her grimace. "You okay?" he asked. She just nodded and fought back a wave of nausea. He let it go for now and nudged her off the side of the road where an abandoned Toyota ran 50 feet into a ditch.

Dane flinched when he shot the driver's window open, following him when he opened the door and pushed her inside. "Sleep," he ordered and Dane nodded, curling into a ball in the passenger seat, leaning against his shoulder. But she couldn't sleep, no matter how hard she tried. She would shift her head slightly and it would feel as if she was spinning 1,000 times a second.

After 15 minutes she gave up on sleeping. She stood up and froze when her elbow hit Drake's side. He grunted and shifted, but otherwise he was still asleep. She didn't blame him; he hadn't slept in the past week and she wouldn't be surprised if he slept for a whole day. She poofed to the outside of the car when she knew she was going to throw up. She just ran out of earshot when she doubled over in a bush.

When the little substance in her stomach was on the ground, she wiped her mouth with her jacket sleeve. She looked back towards the car and noticed Drake wasn't there anymore. Dane frantically looked around her, images of what Drake might do to her if he knew she'd been throwing up running through her mind.

"Dane!" Drake yelled. She jumped at his voice and saw him just up the street, his Whip Hand wrapped around a girl's neck. He looked around and she assumed he was trying to find her. She wiped her face again, making sure there were no traces of what had happened and walked back onto the road.

Drake grinned when he noticed her. "Look what I found, sweetheart. I think Caine wants to know about this one." Dane stayed silent and followed Drake as he dragged the girl to the awaiting SUV.

Dane sat in a chair next to the window in the dining hall and watched the girl, named Orsay, as Drake explained for the thirteenth time that she was in his dreams. Caine and Diana just looked at him like he had a second head growing on his shoulder.

"I never saw her before, but she was in my dreams," Drake explained again, his death stare aimed at Orsay. "Then she was there when I woke up."

Caine rolled his eyes and sighed. "We get it Drake; we got it the first time you told us. I thought you were crazy before." He ignored Drake's menacing glare. "Diana, read her."

Diana walked over to the girl and held out her hand. Orsay flinched away from her, making Dane smile. Diana was the least of her worries.

"What's happened? Why won't anybody tell me anything? Where are all the adults? Where are your teachers?" Orsay trembled.

"Just take the damn hand," Dane snapped and the entire dining hall became quiet when they heard her voice. Orsay immediately recognized the hidden threat and grabbed Diana's hand.

"Three bar," Diana said.

"What is your power?" Caine questioned the terrified girl.

Dane ignored the girl's sob story and instead focused on an ant that seemed to crawl up her leg. She put her finger next to it and it wove in and out of her fingers. She smirked, finding it funny that this became a new friend. Drake walked over and flicked the ant, sending it flying where Dane would never find it again. She gave him a death glare, making Drake grin. "Jerk," she growled.

"Bitch," he responded and grinned wider when she smacked him.

"Knock it off," Caine ordered as Diana rambled about how Orsay could be useful.

"I wonder what Sam dreams about," she added.

"No way," Drake said. "No way. You heard her, she gets anyone's dreams who happens to be nearby. That means she's in our heads too. No way."

"I doubt she wants any part of your dreams, Drake," Diana sneered.

Drake wrapped his Whip Hand around Orsay's neck, a grin on his face. "Maybe I could cook and eat her. You hungry, Dane?"

"Not that hungry," Dane replied, her attention now focused on a new ant that crawled onto her arm.

"Meat is meat, right?"

"Then I'm a vegetarian now."

"We'll see how long that lasts," Drake snapped, his good nature suddenly gone.

"How far away can you be and still get someone's dream?" Caine asked, ignoring the bickering Drake and Dane were having.

"Maybe two hundred feet," Orsay mumbled.

"Mose's cabin," Diana said. "It's like twice that far."

"I said no," Drake threatened, his attention once again focused on Orsay. "She was in my head. You owe me. You need me, Caine. Don't mess with me on this."

"Don't mess with me?" Caine asked. He stood up and Drake knew his mistake. He'd gone too far. "You really want to challenge me, Drake?"

Drake tried to answer but Caine raised his palm. Caine didn't have a chance to do anything because a sonic boom exploded through the dining hall, louder than a jet engine, sending him flying to a far wall. He hit the top of the wall, sending bricks everywhere before he dropped to the floor with a sickening crunch. The only time he experienced anything near this was when he returned to Coates to see Andrew poof. But Andrew was dead. Dane wasn't, though.

She was in his face immediately, and he noticed a look in her eyes that he knew would give him nightmares every night. "You're not Fearless Leader anymore," she snarled. "Remember who's stronger, Caine."

Dane stood up and stormed out the door. Drake looked back to Caine before following Dane.


	5. Chapter 5

**New Chapter! This literally made my friend scream in class she gets to read these before anyone else to proofread and give ideas she's like my manager (sorry to those who wish they could get advanced readings). I hope you guys like this! It was fun to write! **

Drake shoved Dane through the door to their room.

"What the fuck?" Dane demanded but she was silenced when she felt a sharp pain across her cheek. She raised her fingers to the stinging and pulled away, her eyes widening when she saw blood on her fingertips.

"What the hell was that?" Drake growled, his face in hers.

"Would you rather he throw you into the wall?" Dane snapped.

"You just realized you're at the top of his list now, right?"

"Like he would actually do anything."

Drake shoved her against the wall. "Don't ever do that again."

"Or what?"

"Or that cheek of yours will be the least of your problems."

Dane gave Drake a death glare. "I'd like to see you try."

In a split second, Drake turned Dane around so she was facing the wall. His hand pressed her against the wall so she couldn't move. Then he brought his Whip Hand down across her back.

All Dane could hear was a girl's screams. She then realized that those screams belonged to her. Her back was on fire and she could feel a liquid run down her side. She blinked back tears, her mind screaming at her not to cry or give him any satisfaction.

Drake threw her onto the bed, his gray eyes cold. "You really want to defy me?" he snarled. "I should leave you outside for those coyotes! The second I leave you alone everyone will jump on you. They will kill you, Dane. They know that you can kill every single one of them. Think about it. They will kill you before you have the chance to kill them. They won't even care about the consequences. As long as you're dead and gone."

Dane wanted to say something. Scream at him. Tell him that he was wrong. But she knew that if she opened her mouth she would only scream and cry. And she knew that he was right. She was hated at Coates now. She was feared in Perdido Beach. Before the FAYZ, the kids at Coates who knew of her felt bad for her because she was Drake's new toy. But now, they saw her as worse than Drake. Drake only beat people. He never tried to kill someone. She couldn't really just sit with them in the dining hall. She couldn't go to Perdido Beach either. Quinn had to hide behind Sam yesterday when she showed up yesterday. And she knew Sam would kill her the instant she was anywhere near Astrid. Dane had to admit it, she was hated. She was feared. She was _alone. _

The stinging across her back had become a dull throbbing and Dane's eyelids drooped. The struggle to not scream again had tired her out. She winced when she felt Drake peel her shirt off her back and over her head. It had clung to the dried blood and now it opened the wound again. As she blacked out, she felt the dark liquid run down her back again.

Dane woke up in a daze. She heard Drake's snoring as he lay next to her. As a wave of nausea hit her, she stumbled into the bathroom. She turned on the shower, trying to drown out the sound of the little food leaving her stomach but it wasn't enough.

Drake knocked on the locked bathroom door. She wiped her mouth with a towel, turned off the shower, flushed the toilet, and opened the door.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Going to the bathroom," Dane replied as she walked stiffly back to the bed, careful not to move the cut across her back too much.

"With the shower on?"

Dane shrugged and winced as she felt the cut split open once again. "Didn't want to wake you up."

"So, to make sure you don't wake me up, you make more noise?"

Dane thought a moment, but Drake already knew she was trying to find a better excuse.

"Why are you lying?" he murmured into her ear, his body pressed against her.

Dane shook her head. She really didn't know what was wrong with her.

"Please tell me," he whispered as his hand rested on her stomach.

Dane's eyes widened. She pushed Drake away and stumbled onto the ground, reaching for a shirt. She ran out the door and down the hall.

"Dane!" Drake yelled, running after her. Dane sprinted down the stairs and across the campus. She ran to the science hall and into an Anatomy classroom. Grabbing a textbook that was still left open on a desk, she flipped through the pages.

Drake finally caught up to Dane. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he demanded, trying to catch his breath.

Dane just ignored him, reading over a certain page. "No," she moaned. "No, no, no, no." Her body began to shake. He knees buckled underneath her and she dropped to the floor.

Drake was beginning to panic now. "Dane? Dane, what's wrong?"

With a shaky hand, Dane pulled the textbook down to him. Drake looked at the page. One word jumped out at him: Pregnancy. He dropped the book and looked at her with wide eyes.

Dane had tears in her eyes. _This can't be happening, _she thought. _It just can't. _But it seemed like the only answer. They became really comfortable with each other the two months they spent alone at her house. She could maybe count how many times they had sex on her ten fingers, but there was no guarantee. She knew each time it was unprotected. And she had all the symptoms; the headaches, the missed period, the fatigue, the nausea, the aches. She looked over to Drake, her eyes pleading for some kind of answer.

He was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, staring at the floor. She was terrified that he would want nothing to do with her anymore. "Drake," she whispered, her voice cracking, giving a warning that she would cry again.

His head snapped up to her voice. He felt something rip at his heart when he saw tears well up in her eyes again. He scrambled over to her, holding her tightly as he buried his face in her hair. "It's okay," he whispered. "It'll be okay. I promise."

Dane's body continued to shake in his arms and he held her tightly. Drake continued to hold her, thinking of what he was going to do. He knew Caine would kill him if he knew and there was no way he would tell Diana. No one wanted to be involved in it if it involved Dane and Drake didn't want anyone to know. They were in this alone. He'd have to make sure she was safe and protected. Not even a bruise. He felt the gash across her back and winced. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Dane pressed herself closer to him and thought about her back. She focused on the pain and thought about how it would be if it was healed, if it had never happened. The tingling began and continued for a minute.

Drake lifted her shirt and looked at her back. There was a faint pink line but otherwise her back was healed. Her cheek was the same story. "You can do it without hands now?"

Dane shrugged. Drake stood and pulled her up to her feet, grabbing the textbook. She took a step to the door and fell to her knees. She was already tired from a lack of sleep and the little energy she had left was used to heal her wounds.

Drake walked over and picked her up, cradling her in his arms. Dane wrapped her legs around his waist and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. He grabbed the textbook she dropped and walked out of the classroom and down the hall. As he crossed the campus, he listened as Dane slowly began to drift off to sleep. She already was small before the FAYZ began but now she reminded him of a child. She was frail; he thought she would collapse any second now and die from starvation. He was going to have to make sure she had food every day. He didn't have Anatomy and he didn't know much about pregnancy, but he knew that she needed food and he knew that in 9 months she'd need help. Or is it 8 now? How far along was she exactly?

"Aw, how cute." Drake jumped when he heard Diana's voice. He turned to see Caine and Diana walking right to him.

"She must be really tired," Caine said, his dead eyes locked on Dane's sleeping body.

Drake's grip on Dane tightened. "What are you doing out anyways?"

"I could be asking you the same question." Caine looked at the textbook in Drake's hand. "Since when did you care about school, Drake?"

"It's for Dane."

"Why does she need to know Anatomy?"

"I had that class," Diana added. "It was extremely boring. All we talked about was sex

and pregnancy."

Caine's eyes shifted from Dane to Drake, a threatening look on his face. "Why would she need that book, Drake?"

"She reads. A lot. It keeps her calm. She read the books in the library so it was either she stopped reading and terrorizes the kids or she begins to read textbooks," Drake answered.

Caine continued to stare at Drake for a few moments. "Go," he ordered. He turned and began to walk back to the cabin, Diana holding him up from stumbling to the ground.

Drake didn't waste a second. He picked up his pace to the dorms, careful not to trip or wake Dane. He scaled the four flights of stairs and opened the door to her room. He tossed the textbook on the floor and walked over to the bed, carefully laying her down.

Dane mumbled in her sleep as he slid off her jeans and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. She rolled over and curled into a ball under the covers, her face buried underneath her overgrown bangs.

Drake climbed onto the bed and leaned against the headboard, pulling the Anatomy textbook onto his lap. He read every single page that related to pregnancy, trying to find as much information as he could as Dane slept, her deep breathing and turning pages the only noise in the room.


	6. Chapter 6

When Drake could find no other information, he tossed the book to the side and pulled Dane closer to him, burying his face in her hair. He was beginning to doze off when he heard a knock on the door.

"Go away," he growled. But the knocking became banging. Dane rolled over and mumbled something inaudible and Drake scrambled to open the door before Dane actually woke up. "What?" he snarled, ripping the door open.

Caine didn't even flinch as he leaned against the doorway. "How's Dane?"

"Sleeping. You almost woke her up."

"How is she?" Caine repeated.

"Fine why?"

"Is she really fine?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"What the fuck are you getting at?" Drake snarled.

Caine stood up straight but Drake still loomed over him. "You know, I got some interesting news from Orsay just right now. Someone here on Coates had a dream about a kid."

Drake froze. "So that's related to Dane how?" he asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice, trying to guide Caine away from their secret before he found out.

Caine shrugged. "She described a girl holding a baby. Dane's the only one who matched the description she gave. Can I talk to her?" he asked, trying to walk around Drake and into the room.

Drake blocked his path. "She's sleeping."

"Is it true Drake?"

"What?"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"You know, I wish there was a kid who had a power that knew if someone was lying."

"I'm not lying," Drake snapped.

"I know it was Dane, Drake. I just want to know why she's dreaming about a kid."

"You can ask her when she's up. I'm not letting you wake her up because some freak sees shit in her head."

Caine tensed. "Watch what you say, Drake. Your girlfriend isn't here to protect you this time." He turned and walked down the hall. "Bring her to me when she wakes up," he called over his shoulder.

Drake closed the door.

"So he knows?" Dane whispered from behind him, making Drake jump.

Drake shook his head as he locked the door. "Not yet."

"What?" Dane snapped. "How the hell does he know?"

"He saw us with the textbook and Orsay saw your dream."

"That bitch. Next time I see her she'll wish she stayed in that damn forest."

Drake pushed her gently against the wall. "No you won't. I'm not letting you get hurt. Plus Caine will find out about," he paused, glancing down at her stomach. With a sigh, he turned and walked to the bed, flopping onto the pile of blankets.

Dane walked over and sat next to him. "What will happen if Caine found out?" she whispered.

"I don't know," Drake mumbled, his voice muffled by the pillows and blankets. He reached out and pulled Dane close to him, his arms wrapping around her tightly. "Don't worry. He won't find out. I'll make sure of it."

Dane shifted closer to him and hid her face in the crook of Drake's neck. She had a million things on her mind. She was worried if Caine would find out. She worried for the health of her unborn child. She wondered if the voice was really gone. She was becoming exhausted from the stress. As she began to doze off, she felt Drake's hand rest on her stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just took a quick glance over at Addicted and saw it had over 1,000 views…**_**1,000 VIEWS!? **_**That just absolutely made my day. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed my stories I'm so thankful that you guys gave me a chance! And a big THANK YOU to FadedSunset for reviewing to each and every one of my chapters I always look forward to reading your reviews it lets me know if I'm doing good or bad.**

Dane woke to the sound of knocking. She groaned and nudged Drake. He pushed her back and rolled over, pulling the covers over his head. "Someone's at the door," she yawned, pushing him harder.

"Then get it," she heard him growl from the pillow. She kicked him in the side, making him grunt.

"Go get it," she snapped, pushing him to the side of the bed.

He mumbled and rolled over again. "It's either Caine or Diana. And I don't want to deal with either."

Dane shoved him off the bed.

"Bitch," Drake mumbled as he stumbled to the door.

"Dare you to come over here and say that to my face," Dane replied.

Drake gave her the middle finger before opening the door. "What?" he snapped at a frail girl who cowered in front of him.

"Caine wants to see you," she stammered, looking down at the ground.

"Tell him I'm busy," he said and turned to close the door.

"I-I don't think Caine will like that."

Drake turned once again to face her, his cold eyes staring into her terrified ones. "Tell Caine I'm busy or I'll whip the skin off you." He smiled as the girl scrambled down the hall and closed the door. He crawled back onto the bed and climbed on top of Dane, his face just centimeters from hers. "You know, I read that textbook."

"Oh, did you?" Dane smiled.

Drake nodded. "Did you know that you could have sex while you're pregnant?"

Dane smacked Drake across the cheek.

"What the hell was that for?"

"That was for calling me a bitch, flipping me off, and suggesting that we should have sex."

He smiled and pressed his lips against hers. She bit on his lower lip, making him moan. He lifted her shirt, running his hands up and down her side. She arched her back to him and pressed her hands against his chest. Drake moved his lips to her neck, nipping at her throat. He smiled as he heard her moan and twist her fingers into his hair.

Suddenly the door blew open and splintered wood flew through the room. Drake covered Dane, protecting her. When he lifted his head, Caine stood in the middle of the room.

"Too busy for me?" Caine demanded.

"What the hell?" Dane screamed. "That was my fucking door!"

"Shut the hell up," Caine snapped, his eyes locked on Drake. "What part of 'I can kill you with the flick of a wrist' do you not understand? You listen to me, no matter what. I am in charge here, Drake, not you. Get your ass up before I throw you into the wall like Chunk."

Dane struggled to get off the bed and go after Caine but Drake held her down.

"Come on Drake. Let her come at me. I dare her. I want to see just how powerful this bitch really is," Caine taunted.

Dane snapped. She wasn't sure what exactly made her want to hurt Caine, but the feeling was there, and she was sure that feeling was mutual. She shoved Drake to the side and lunged for Caine. Then, what felt like a giant invisible hand smacked her into the wall.

Drake froze when she slumped to the ground in a heap. With a roar, he slammed into Caine and wrapped his whip hand tightly around Caine's neck. He watched Caine's cold eyes widen as he struggled to get air. "You don't need to see how powerful she is," Drake spat. "She's not the one you need to be worried about." He threw Caine towards the doorway and gave Caine a threatening glare, daring Caine to walk back through that door.

Caine stumbled down the hallway, leaning against the wall for support. Drake walked over to where Dane lay. He picked her up as gently as he could and carried her to the bed.

Dane giggled and stared up at the ceiling, laughing at her own inner jokes.

"What could possibly be funny?" Drake asked as he lay next to her.

She giggled again. "I've been in my fair share of fights, but I've never been thrown into a wall like that."

Drake smirked. "I can do better."

"I know you can. I used to be your punching bag, remember?"

He squeezed her tight, thinking. It was a few minutes before he replied, "What do you see in me?"

Dane's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Like, I beat the crap out of you, and you stayed. You saw something or you would've left by now."

She looked up at him and realized that Drake was serious. "You want to know why I stayed?"

Drake nodded.

Dane pulled a folded piece of paper from the pocket in his jeans and held it up to his face. She unfolded it and Drake recognized the picture she drew of him before the FAYZ began. He knew it was there. He had been carrying it since the day she drew it. Whenever she wasn't around him it burned in his pocket, constantly keeping her on his mind.

"How long have you known it was there?"

"Since the day I saw you take it out of my notebook and put it in your pocket. I don't know why but since that day I saw that you felt something other than hate."

Drake pulled her tighter against him and kissed her forehead. He wrapped his arms around her and Dane hid her face in the crook of his neck.

"Don't fall asleep," Drake mumbled when he saw he breathing become deeper and more even. He heard Dane groan and curl closer to him. He struggled to stay awake but he knew Dane was already asleep and he shifted so she now lay on top of him as he began to drift off.


	8. Chapter 8

Diana walked down the hall of the fourth floor. She was made that Caine didn't have the guts to go near Dane's room again. So now she was his personal messenger, bringing useless information back and forth between Drake and Caine. She lifted her hand to knock on the door when she realized that there was no door anymore. Just a gaping hole. She looked in carefully and saw Dane and Drake curled on the bed and heard Drake's slight snoring. Climbing through the demolished threshold, and quietly walked to the side of the bed. She contemplated tapping Drake on the shoulder but the thought was extinguished when she saw Dane's blue eyes staring up at her.

"What do you want?" Dane asked, causing Drake to stir. He looked up and noticed Diana, and he instinctively grabbed his gun that lay on the nightstand.

Diana didn't even flinch. "Caine says we need to get ready. We're leaving tonight."

"Why does he need me?" Drake yawned, still struggling to wake up fully.

"Sam's going to be there. Maybe if you're good he might let you hurt Sam. Maybe even kill him."

Dane was fascinated how Diana was still able to use her usual taunting voice when she stared down the barrel of a gun. But she was able to, and she was able to catch Drake's attention with the opportunity to hurt or kill Sam.

"Out," Drake snapped. "Tell him we'll be there tonight."

Diana turned and walked back through the threshold, leaving Drake and Dane by themselves.

With a sigh, Drake sat up in bed and pulled Dane next to him. "How are you feeling?" he whispered.

Dane shrugged. She didn't know exactly how she felt. She thought she was dizzy or hungry or sick, but she never tripped, she never was hungry whenever he put food in front of her, and she hadn't thrown up in two days. She was sick, but at the same time, she felt normal. She stood up and headed for the bathroom, grabbing clothes from the drawer. Drake followed her, grabbing his clothes.

She reached over to turn on the shower and noticed herself in the mirror for the first time in a while. It had been almost two weeks since the last time she had ever felt water run down her face and she was yearning for that feeling again. She looked darker but she assumed it was dirt that had accumulated and her sunken eyes sported dark circles. If the FAYZ was ever over she knew she was going to pig out on In-N-Out and spend an entire week in a spa. If she wasn't thrown into a windowless prison for the rest of her life.

Drake gently pushed Dane into the wall and kissed her neck as he quickly undressed her and himself. He nudged her to the shower and Dane almost fell to her knees. She had never missed anything this much in her entire life. She wanted to stay under the warm water forever. Drake kissed her neck and rubbed his hand up and down her side. With a moan, Dane struggled to stay standing. She focused on his whip arm, trying to prevent herself from dropping to the ground. She watched where the tough, dried-blood-colored tentacle turned into smooth skin. As his hands brushed her skin she saw the muscle ripple underneath. The new arm fascinated her, and she didn't realize that Drake had stopped and was staring at her.

He pulled the arm behind his body, keeping it out of sight. Dane knew why. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Drake looked away from her, his lips pulled in a tight line. Dane laid her hand on his arm and she looked up at him. "Why do you hate it?"

"Because you hate it," Drake replied.

"I don't hate it," Dane sighed. "It's just - different."

"So you do hate it."

"I never said that. I'm fascinated by it to be quite honest."

Drake looked down at her. "Why?"

She shrugged. "It looks kind of…cool."

"Cool?"

Dane nodded.

Drake pulled her tight and kissed her forehead. "It's not that cool."

"I'm pretty sure you'll think that it is when you beat Sam with it tonight," Dane said.

Drake smiled and turned the water off. Reaching over to grab a towel, he wrapped them in it, his lips meeting hers. They dried and got dressed before Drake dragged her down the hall to Caine's cabin.

**So somewhat uneventful but it is something…next chapter will be better I promise!**


	9. Chapter 9

Dane was sitting in Drake's lap in the SUV trailing behind Caine's. He pulled her away from his soldiers and held her close. Deep down, she'd rather be in the other SUV. She would be stuck with Caine and Diana, but she wasn't with four boys who watched her every move. Drake's soldiers were smart enough not to openly watch her whenever Drake was around but she knew exactly what they were thinking.

The driver, especially, had no problem taking glances and risking a beating from Drake. Bryant was watching her from the rear-view mirror, a sly grin on his face. Dane pressed herself close to Drake's side, wondering how mad Drake would be if she just _poofed_ into the other SUV or just _poofed_ back home. She felt his arm wrap tightly around her and she felt slightly safer. But Bryant was still watching her.

She glanced out the window and saw a blur run up the street behind them. A split second later, the flash flew by the two SUVs and up to the power plant.

"Shit," Drake hissed. "Faster. Now."

Bryant looked up at him from the mirror. "I can't go any faster than the car in front of me."

Drake pulled herself forward so he was right next to Bryant. "Get this pile of metal to go faster before I toss you over the edge of this cliff."

Bryant tapped at the accelerator and Dane felt the bumper tap the back of the other SUV.

Drake reached for the walkie-talkie. "Did you guys see that?" he asked to Caine.

Dane heard a crackled version of Caine's voice. "Brianna. Either that or a tornado." It was a while before he talked again. "They may be ready when we get there."

Drake smiled. "Good. I'm in the mood for a fight."

Dane looked ahead and saw Brianna clutching the lock on the front gate, ripping at it, trying to get in before the SUVs hit her. The SUV in front slammed in its brakes and Bryant struggled to keep control of the SUV without crashing. She saw Caine jump out before Brianna blitzed over to a nearby hill. Then in an instant the SUV flipped up and flew towards Brianna. Dane cursed when it just missed the girl. The SUV stopped and Drake jumped out with Dane close behind.

Drake raced to Brianna, his whip hand lashing through the air. He lunged towards Brianna but she zipped past him, forcing Drake to run in circles, roaring at the air that once held Brianna.

"Knock it off, Drake," Caine snapped. He lifted the wrecked car and threw it through the locked gate, ripping an opening to the power plant. "Leave two guards in the guardhouse, Drake," he called over his shoulder. "Let's get this over with."

Dane followed Caine through the parking lot of the power plant. Drake walked next to Dane, so close that Dane felt her shoulder constantly brush his arm with every step. Glancing up, Dane noticed a body crouched in the entrance to the power plant.

She stood and watched as Caine manipulated the boy's words into walking right up to the door without the boy running away. "Stop, or I'll shoot!" the young boy cried.

Drake moved forward and stood next to Caine, pulling Dane behind him. "You better step off before I whip the skin off you," he threatened.

The silent night was interrupted as a line of bullets flew from the entrance and towards the trio. Caine dropped to the floor and Dane crouched next to him, pulling up a force field around them. Without flinching, Drake raised his pistol and fired with great precision, advancing with each shot fired. He broke to a run, still firing at the small body in the doorway. He quickly and calmly ejected the magazine and reloaded and fired again, sending the young boy running away, screaming for help.

Caine stood again, a clear look of shame on his face. Dane knew Caine was mad that Drake stepped up while Caine cowered behind a girl. But she didn't care; all she cared about now was following Drake through the door and into the power plant.

She flinched when she heard a loud bang and a flash from a gun and began running down the hall, trying to figure out exactly where Drake went. She found Drake standing over the boy, his leg obviously broken. She noticed a look of glee on Drake's face as he brought down his whip hand across Josh's arms. She heard him scream in agony.

"Leave him," Caine snapped. "Get to the control room."

She stood still as Drake turned and snarled at Caine, his cold eyes wild with fury. But he didn't defy Caine. Instead, he kicked the boy to the side, smiling at the sound of the boy's pain, and walked to the giant steel door that blocked Caine from his goal. Caine and Dane followed, then the two leftover soldiers and Diana and Jack bringing up the rear. "Door's locked," Drake said.

Caine came forward and tried the door himself, as if Drake had lied to him. "It won't be locked for long." Raising a chest, he slammed it into the locked door. The door remained unscathed. With a roar, Caine threw the chest into the wall again, but the door didn't budge.

Diana stepped forward. "Let's see what Jack can do."

"Show us what you got, Jack," Caine responded, waving Jack up to the door.

Dane watched as Jack struggled to push the door in and Caine's problem-solving by shoving wrenches into the ground for Jack to brace against. Jack continued to push at the door and Dane saw the door begin to give way.

"When it goes down, drop to the floor," Caine ordered Jack. "Someone might start shooting."

Jack slackened his effort.

"Don't slack off. We'll take care of whoever is on the other side," Drake warned. Dane could hear a low, mean laugh and she knew that he had a plan already laid out in his head on what he would do to whoever was on the other side.

The door finally gave way and Dane ducked from the wild fire of bullets that came out of the control room. Drake returned the favor with precise, rapid-fire shots.

Caine shoved the door inward and it skidded across the floor, knocking into a girl at the knees. She crumpled to the ground with a scream, but she continued to fire at them.

Drake strode over to the girl, his whip hand snapping the air. The girl aimed her gun right to Drake's chest. Dane leaped forward but the girl had pulled the trigger before Dane was anywhere near Drake.

The gun was empty. Dane sighed. Drake was pissed. His whip hand connected with the girl and a scream of pain erupted throughout the room.

"Stop!" Diana cried but Drake continued to whip the girl, who now lay in a ball, as if it would make him stop. Diana stormed forward and grabbed Drake's shoulder. "Enough, you sick piece of-"

Diana was cut off as Dane leaped forward, shoving her across the room. Diana lost her footing and fell to the ground. With a growl, Caine stepped forward and Dane tossed him to the side like he was a small toy. She sauntered over to Diana, who struggled to stand up. "Listen to me, bitch," Dane snapped. "Let Drake do his job, and you just sit there and look pretty for Caine."

"Why do you even like that sick animal anyways?" Diana spat. "Let me guess; he's good in bed?"

Something in Dane snapped. She latched onto Diana's throat and threw her into the wall. Before she could crack Diana's skull, she felt an invisible wall shove her across the room. Caine gave Dane a death glare just as Drake lunged towards Caine, knocking Caine to the ground.

"Keep your girlfriend out of my face!" Drake screamed as he towered over Caine, his whip hand waving high over his head, his cold eyes menacing.

Caine wasn't fazed. "I'll let you have your fun. We're not here for you. Get to work Jack."

Diana looked towards Jack. "He's hurt."

"What?" Caine demanded and he turned just as Jack's face smacked into the tile floors.

Caine turned to Dane, who stood in a far corner, leaning on the wall for support. "Heal him."

"Why the fuck would I listen to you?" Dane snapped.

"Because I'm in charge!" Caine screamed.

Drake advanced towards Caine but Dane stopped him with her hand. "Just don't," she sighed. She was tired of the fighting. She was exhausted from the movement. She just wanted to take Drake and go home and sleep. Dane knew that if she just listened to whatever Caine said, Caine could get what he wanted, no one could get hurt, and she could go home.

She walked over to where Jack lay and ripped the fabric on his trousers. Placing her hand on his leg, she felt a tingle move from her hand to his wound. After 10 minutes, the wound was mostly healed. She tried to finish it but Drake stopped her.

"Enough," he said as he knelt down next to her. "It's mostly healed. He can deal with it until you rest. You're exhausted."

Dane nodded and ripped of the ends of Jack's trousers. She wrapped it tightly around the wound to prevent excess bleeding if it ever occurred and keep away the outside elements so it wouldn't become infected. She didn't know exactly if she could heal infections and she didn't want to be in a position where she had to try on someone who could die if it didn't work.

She stood and stumbled, bracing herself against Drake's side. He led her to a wall and she slid to the ground, her head resting back against the wall.

Caine walked up to them. "Is he fine now?"

Dane nodded and closed her eyes. She heard Jack get up and Diana explain to him that it was just a grazed bullet.

"Snap out of it Jack," Caine said. "Get to work."

At that moment, Bryant and another soldier walked back into the room, dragging two boys with them, their hands tied behind their back.

"Yay," Diana smiled sarcastically. "Hostages."

"He just threw down his machine gun. Little wussy," Bryant smiled.

Drake walked up to them and grabbed the machine gun, a look of admiration on his face. "I like this," he smiled.

"Maybe you two should get a room," Diana said. "But I think you'd be cheating on Dane."

Dane gave Diana a death stare, daring Diana to say another word. Diana noticed and looked down.

"None of the freaks has the power enough to mess with me if I'm carrying one of these," Drake replied. The word 'freaks' hit Dane like a freight train again. He kept showing signs that he hated every freak in the FAYZ yet he loved her. Every time he said anything that was equal to hating freaks, it made Dane question whether he truly loved her or not. _Surely he meant freaks except for her, right? _She looked up at Drake, but he still didn't notice exactly what he said.

Jack was working on the ancient computer system and Dane slowly walked over to a chair next to him. She laid her head in the desk, watching as he flipped through a manual and punched in keystrokes. Caine continuously walked over and asked Jack how it was going. Finally, Jack snapped.

"How long, Jack?" Caine asked as he squeezed Jack's shoulder tightly.

"Hey, I'm hurt, all right? I got shot!"

Caine gave a shocked look to Jack and Dane's head shot up. She never saw Jack act anywhere near this and she had to admit it was amusing. Small, scrawny Jack standing up to Fearless Leader. A kid who barely used his power and didn't really know how to use it against a boy who used his insane power every chance he got.

Caine just turned his attention to Drake, who stood off to the side, his attention focused on the new gun he found. "Put the hostages in the corner," he ordered to Drake.

"Uh-huh," Drake answered, but he didn't move, he was still focused on the gun.

Caine strode up to Drake and smacked the barrel of the gun. "Hey. Take care of business. You better not be screwing around."

Drake glared at Caine but shoved the two hostages into a corner and grabbed a spool of small wire. He strode over to the doorway and searched for areas where he could tie the wire to. Dane instantly knew exactly what he was doing. It was simple. The Breeze zipping in plus a web of wires equals pieces of Brianna laying on the floor.

Diana walked over to where Dane and Jack sat and sat in a swivel chair. She stared into the monitors with a glazed look, thinking.

"What's Drake doing?" Jack whispered.

Diana smiled and turned to face Drake. "Hey. Jack wants to know what you're doing, Drake. Why don't you tell him?"

"Jack is supposed to be working," Caine interrupted. "He's busy."

Drake finished his work, chuckling to himself. "Slice and dice," he said. "Slice and dice." He called Bryant over to him. "Bring the shotgun," he called. "You see Taylor popping in here you shoot."

For once Dane saw Bryant's face go pale. "I have to shoot her?"

"No you don't have to," Drake replied. "Of course, if you don't shoot her? If you forget, or get distracted, or miss? I'll whip you till I see bone."

Bryant nodded.

"Good," Drake smiled.

Dane laid her head on the desk again, her eyes drooping. She needed to rest if she was going to be any help to Caine and his plan. But she didn't want to sleep and she didn't want to help Caine. She used to like Caine before the FAYZ but now, he was just a power hungry child. He didn't care about anyone else. He was willing to kill anyone to make sure that he had the power.


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my god okay I am sooooooooo sorry I have not updated this in…15 days!? Two weeks!? Ugh I am mad so at myself. But here you go. I made two chapters and I'm not waiting for my friend to give me feedback or proofread because you guys have been waiting patiently and I think you deserve to have this ASAP. Please R&R I love to hear your feedback, good or bad!**

She tried to keep her eyes open but she was eventually beginning to fall asleep. She think she dozed off for a few minutes before she heard the methodic tapping of the keys stop and Jack's voice. "Take down the wires."

Caine and Drake looked up from what they were doing.

"What did you say?" Drake demanded.

"Take down the wires or I'll-"

Jack was cut off as Drake snapped his whip hand on Jack's back and neck. He raised his whip hand to hit Jack again.

"No!" Caine yelled.

Drake almost ignored Caine, but he instead decided to wrap his hand around Jack's neck.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Caine asked.

"I don't like what you're doing," he gasped.

Caine looked puzzled.

Diana laughed. "It's puppy love."

Caine looked back to Jack, a look of disbelief on his face. "You've got a thing for Brianna?"

Jack stammered, trying to find a way to take their attention away from his little crush.

Caine laughed. "Let him go, Drake. He's losing focus."

Jack felt the tightness around his neck release and he gulped down air.

"Just get back to work," Caine snapped.

Jack turned to face the computer again but the rhythmic tapping of the keys did not start again. "Take down the wires," Jack said. "I'll talk to her. Maybe she could go on your side, Caine."

"Let me just deal with this," Drake pleaded. "I guarantee you he'll get back to work."

"That's right, Drake," Diana said. "Torture him into it. You'll never know if he gets pissed off enough that he'll maybe leak radiation into this room."

Dane looked over to Caine, who was back to tearing at his raged thumbnail. "Drake, cut down the wires. Jack, get back to work or I'll let Drake loose on you and Brianna," he said.

Drake started to protest but Caine cut him off. "Just do it, Drake, just do it."

With a dirty look, Drake stormed off to the hallway. After a moment of thought, Dane followed him.

"What the hell was that?" Dane asked as Drake ripped the wires down.

"What was what?" Drake snapped.

"Why do you always have to torture everyone?"

"That's the only way to get anywhere, Dane. You think everyone is just going to step aside when you walk by just because you asked them to?"

"So you're going to torture your kid every time he cries too loud or doesn't do what you ask him to?"

Drake stood straight and looked past Dane to the entrance to the control room. Dane froze, praying that no one was there or heard what they said. She turned around. No one. She breathed a sigh of relief before turning back to Drake, ready to attack Drake with questions again. He loomed over her, his body pressing against hers.

"You need to shut up before Caine hears you," he growled.

With a death glare, Dane turned to walk back into the control room. She was beginning to get sick of his games, but it didn't mean she was completely over him. Getting angry and slapping someone was ok, but whipping the skin off of a kid because he was trying to save another kid from getting sliced into pieces was another story. As she began to walk away, she felt Drake's whip hand wrap around her upper arm. She shivered when she felt his hot breath run down her neck. "I will never hurt our kid," he breathed. "And I will never hurt you. I promise."

Dane felt the grip on her arm release and she looked up to him. He wrapped his whip hand around her waist protectively and rested his chin on the top of her head. She waited for him to say something. He moved his head and kissed her neck before gently pushing her back towards the way of the control room.

"Go back," he whispered. "I don't like you out here. There's no cover."

Dane shook her head and leaned into Drake. "I'm still mad at you by the way," she said after a while.

Drake smiled. "I can change that."

Before Dane could say anything else, a loud bang shattered through the building. Dane took off for the control room with Drake close behind. When they entered the room, Caine was looking around, Diana crouched by the desk, and Jack was in a fetal position in his chair. "He's here," Caine said in a grim voice.

Dane felt heat begin to rise through the building and she saw the cold grey wall glow red as a green-white light came through.

"Sam!" Caine yelled.

The green-white light continued to spread through the wall.

Dane grabbed one of the hostages and dragged him to the burning hole. "Sam, in three seconds I'm pushing one of these hostages into this hole you've made," she yelled. "One!"

The air around the hole was stifling, and it was still rising as Sam made the hole bigger.

"Two!"

The green-white light disappeared and Dane saw Sam stand defeated on the other side.

"That's better," Caine smiled as he walked up next to Dane, finally gaining the courage now that the threat was over.

"Come out, Caine, and maybe I'll let you walk away," Sam called out.

"Here's the thing," Caine replied. "I have two hostages. Say hi, kids."

The boy still in Dane's grip shook and yelled, "It's Mike Farmer! Mickey's here, too. And Britt, she's hurt."

It was a while before Dane heard Sam talk again. "Let them go, Caine. What do you want anyways?"

"Well I think that it's obvious. What I'm going to do is turn off the power to Perdido Beach."

"Then you'll be sitting in the dark, too."

"That's not the case, Sam," Dane cut in. "Did you know that you can turn off certain parts on the grid? Surely Astrid would know, wouldn't she?"

"You're bluffing," Sam said. "It would take you a week to even figure out how to use the control board."

"You're right. It might even take me a month. Maybe even more. Diana's not good with all that techie stuff. Dane might be able to figure it out in a week. And Drake, well you know Drake. But fortunately, Computer Jack already figured it out. In fact, Perdido Beach just lost power," Caine said with a triumphant smile.


	11. Chapter 11

"What exactly do you want Caine?" Sam asked and Dane could hear the defeat in his voice.

Caine turned around, savoring his victory. He walked straight up to Drake. "Four days," he said, his voice audible so everyone in the room could hear. "That's how long it took me to defeat Sam Temple. What did you accomplish in the three months I was sick?"

Drake looked down and Dane saw a wave of red run across his cheeks and a dangerous glimmer in his eyes.

Caine smirked. "Remember this when you finally decide it's time to take me on, Drake." He turned to the hole in the wall. "What do I want?" he called out. "What. Do. I. Want? I want you, Sam. Just you, to walk in here."

"I wish I could. But we all know how you act when no one can stop you. So, no," Sam answered.

"I thought you'd say that. So I have a trade for you."

"A trade?"

"Yes, a trade. Food for light."

"Looks like you're the one in trouble, brother," Sam responded. "If you're short on food at Coates, then you don't have a lot here. So I'm guessing you'll be hungry pretty soon."

Caine froze.

"Well there's an unexpected development," Diana smiled.

Dane just laughed.

Caine turned to face her. "And what is so funny?"

"You failed…again."

Caine's face turned red. "Remember that I have hostages, brother."

Sam wasn't fazed. "Go ahead and do whatever you want Caine. Because then you won't have hostages. And you'll still be hungry."

Dane couldn't help but smile. Caine was so sure that his plan would work. So sure that he would have power. So sure that he was stronger than anyone else here. Yet he was defeated by the fact that he would get hungry soon. His own brother, who Caine portrayed as weak and didn't have the guts to stand up to him, shot him down by just a simple sentence.

"You think I won't turn the hostages over to Drake?" Caine threatened. "You'll be able to hear them scream. Maybe Dane will want to join in. Have a repeat of November."

She felt something in those words. In the back of her mind, she felt a pull, an urge to fight, to hit something, a body preferably. Her skin tingled, yearning for the chance to finish what she started months ago. Something inside her seemed to push her conscience to the side.

_Hit them, _the voice purred.

She squeezed her eyes shut and her fists clenched together. _No. _

_Listen to me, _it beckoned, _I want to help you. It will make you feel better. Caine feels happier when he listens. _

Dane's eyes flashed open. Caine didn't want power. Something else did.

"Two seconds after I hear anyone yelling, in we come," Sam said. "It will be bloody, and I'd like to not have that. But you know I have enough people with enough power to do it."

Caine looked over to Diana, carefully avoiding eye contact with Drake. Drake didn't notice; he was staring at Dane, his body tense, his eyes locked on hers as she held the boy. He silently begged her to let the boy go and run. He didn't want her to be a part of this and now she was center stage, the one thing that was between Sam's hands and the brother he hated with a passion.

"So, I have a better idea," Sam yelled. "How about I give you ten minutes to get out of there? And I give you my word you can go back to Coates."

Caine laughed, but Dane knew it was a façade. "Not happening. I'm holding this place. And you can go back to a very dark town."

Dane let go of the boy as watched as he scrambled to the other boy, keeping his distance from the mangled mess that was Brittany.

"So what now, Fearless Leader?" Diana asked Caine, her voice dripping from sarcasm.

Caine ran his hand through his hair. He turned around abruptly, as if something was creeping up on him. He was thinking, and was beginning to break from the pressure that was suddenly upon him. Suddenly he turned to face Drake again. "It's for him," he breathed. "It's all for him."

Dane's lips were pressed into a thin line. Her worst fears were true. Whatever that thing was in the desert, whatever had Drake and Caine, had control over him. And she worried it might have some control over Drake as well. She looked to Drake, hoping his face would give some answer. But he stared at Caine with greedy, hungry eyes.

"What does he want?" Drake asked, his eyes gleaming.

"We have to bring it to him," Caine sighed. "We have to feed him."

**So I decided to bring back a little of the old Dane we know and love…I mean being pregnant doesn't have to stop her, right? And sorry this chapter is a little short, but I promise I will get back on this story and get work done :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so pretty small chapter but I just finished it and I had to upload it. Hope you like it! (fingers crossed)**

"How do you know?" Drake demanded.

Caine shrugged.

"That's it then? We're here because Caine is hearing shit in his head?" Dane snapped. "So, he goes completely insane, and we all just followed him?"

Drake ignored her. "What does it want us to do?"

"Great, Drake's crazy too. Wait he's always been psychotic," Diana smiled. Drake glared at Diana.

"We have to feed him," Caine mumbled.

"Feed him what?" Drake's attention was back to Caine.

Caine's eyes went wide. "Uranium."

"No," Dane interjected. "No. That will kill us!"

"Dane's right," Diana added, and Dane hesitated, but she knew now wasn't the time to think about the fact that for once they were on the same page, that they were agreeing. "This is crazy. Dragging uranium – highly reactive uranium – through the desert? How does that help any of us? What's the point?"

Dane saw Caine hesitate, but then he dropped to the ground. As if something forced him to his knees.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Diana asked.

Dane knew exactly what it was. Caine wasn't in charge anymore. There was a new boss in town.

"I'm done with this. I'm leaving," Diana sighed.

"No one's leaving," Caine said.

"We have no food."

Dane rolled her eyes and walked off. She was done with this. From far off she could hear arguing and she flinched when she heard Drake's arm snap like a bullwhip. She was out the front door and crossing the parking lock back to the front gate when she noticed a shadow standing, watching her. She stopped and turned to face the shadow. "What?"

The shadow didn't move and Dane felt the hairs on her arm stand on end. She felt unseen eyes bore into her, and for the first time in a long time, she was beginning to get scared. She took a step back, back to the safety of the building and the shadow took two steps forward so it stood silhouetted by a lone streetlight. She saw bright green eyes and sharp pointed teeth as it grinned at her. _Hungry, _she heard the voice whisper. _Hungry in the dark. _

Then it ran at her.

Dane sprinted to the door and yanked on it. Locked. _Shit. _She thought of Drake. She _poofed _to the inside of the door. The thing hit the door with a loud thud before everything was silent. Her legs gave out underneath her and she fell to the ground as a sob escaped her throat.

Drake walked into the doorframe and his eyes locked onto Dane on the floor. He ran over to her, dropping his gun on the process. But he didn't care. "What's wrong?"

She wasn't speaking; only mumbling something inaudible as she looked up at the door with wary eyes. "It's here. It was here."

He stood up and reached for the door.

"No!" Dane yelled. "No! Don't! Please don't!" Another sob escaped her throat.

He stood by her again, worried. She was still on the ground, curled in a ball, her body shaking. He picked her up and carried her back to the control room. "Where's Caine?" he asked Diana and she pointed to the manager's office. He carried her through the doorway and sat her down in a chair in front of the desk where Caine sat.

"Why did you bring her?" Caine asked.

"She saw something outside."

Caine stood up. "What? What did her see?"

Drake looked at Dane, who stared at the ground.

"He's getting impatient," she whispered.

Caine and Drake froze, staring at each other. "Who is?" Drake asked, his voice softer.

She looked up at him. "Hungry in the dark."


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so I am soo sorry that I haven't even touched this in over a month. I deserve to be slapped by every one of you readers for being this neglectful writer. But I am working all day on this to finish this story because you all deserve it. And no I do not mean finish it for good; I am already thinking about what Dane will do in Lies. Hopefully you guys will stick around to see how this will play out. And hopefully you like this chapter!**

Drake stared at her. "You saw it?"

Dane nodded.

He looked back to Caine, who held a look of worry in his eyes. "We need to move," Drake said, hoping they wouldn't hear the fear in his voice. Normally he wanted the Darkness, he welcomed it, but he wanted it as far away from Dane as possible. And now he was wondering whether he should be near it now.

Caine nodded and walked out to the control room. "What are you all doing asleep? Sam could barge in right now and kill every one of us."

"Oh, I don't think we have to worry about Sam for long," Diana said. "As soon as you let your pit bull loose on him, Sam will go bye-bye." She shot a smirk to Drake. Dane was seething but she held it back. Now was not the time for a fight.

Caine was scrambling to find something for them to do, to get them out of the room and leave him so he could think things through. "Go find food. Now. All of you."

They stood up and began walking off to separate hallways. Caine called for Drake to stay.

Dane stood by the doorway just inside the hall and watched as Caine and Drake exchanged a few words. Her ears strained to try to catch some of the conversation, but all she could manage to hear was Caine telling Drake, "We should move out as soon as we can." She froze. If they were going to move, it meant Caine was still going to try to use the uranium.

Dane turned her head to the sounds of stomping and saw Jack barge through the doorway. Diana was trying to hold him back but was failing. Miserably.

"You!" Jack screamed. Dane saw a fistful of tiny wires in his hands. "You said you took these down!"

Drake grinned. "Whoops, I must have missed some. She was doing pretty good speed when she went through the wire. Breezed right through them. Oh wait, I said that wrong. The wire breezed right through the Breeze."

Jack stood still, his mouth hanging wide open. "You did what?"

Drake continued to grin. "Cut her right in half. It was pretty neat to see. Everything, just sliced right on half."

"I'm going to kill you," Jack snarled.

"You don't have the-"

Drake was cut off as Jack threw him through the air and into the far wall. Dane winced as she heard him hit the wall and then the floor with two thuds but she didn't move. She knew Drake would hurt her if she stepped in between a fight now, especially when it was with a boy who could kill their child if he accidentally hit her.

Jack went for Drake again but he was suddenly hoisted in the air by some invisible force. "Put me down!" he screamed, his legs kicking in the air.

"He's yanking your chain, you idiot," Caine growled, irritation shown across his face. He raised his other hand to Drake, who was not standing up and running to the now helpless Jack, his whip hand snapping in the air. He held them in the air before throwing them back across the room. "Both of you knock it off."

"You touch me, I'll kill you!" Drake shrieked.

"I said shut up, both of you!" Caine bellowed.

Diana stood back and watched as Caine dealt with the two boys. That was when she looked over and saw Dane sitting on the ground away from everyone else. With a smile, Diana walked over and sat next to Dane. "What's wrong?"

"Who said anything was wrong?" Dane asked.

"Usually you're already up and defending Drake. But now, now you're just sitting here."

Dane shrugged. "He can take care of himself."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Not exactly," Dane sighed. She wasn't going to tell Diana what was going on but she wasn't exactly going to lie either. For some reason, she had a feeling that she was going to have some connection with Diana, even though she didn't exactly know why. Or how. She sighed and her head shot up when she heard Caine yell.

"Fuck! Get them!" he screamed and pointed to the two boys who were running out the door. Dane looked over and saw Drake or Jack weren't getting up soon and his two thugs just stood there. She jumped up and scrambled over them, shoving them down the hall after the escapees. From back in the room, she heard Diana yelling then gunfire.

Dane turned around and ran towards the noise but stopped in the doorway. The girl – Brittany – she was supposed to be dead. She was close, but alive enough to shoot blindly in the direction of the group.

Caine jumped out of the way as Drake snapped his arm around Brittany's wrists. With a roar, Caine slid Brittany across the room, dragging Drake along with her.

Dane stood still and watched as Caine roared again and threw Brittany through the hole in the wall.

"You stupid psycho!" Caine screamed.

"I just saved your life!" Drake yelled back.

"You were being an idiot! You pushed Jack to watch him squirm. And look what happened. I'm busy keeping you two apart and look what happened, you stupid thug!"

"Hey!" Diana yelled, pointing to a girl who just appeared in the control room.

Dane lunged at the girl, who disappeared and reappeared five feet away.

"Jack, you traitor!" the girl yelled.

With a yell, Dane lunged again. Finally, she raised her hands. A green/white light shot towards the girl. She disappeared again to dodge the burning light. The girl was dodging the light every time Dane shot it but she was struggling to disappear as much as how quickly Dane was firing at her. Dane ignored Caine and Drake's screams for her to stop. She glanced at them and noticed Caine snatched the gun from Drake's hands and now had it aimed at her. She growled but knew that she couldn't do anything else. If she continued to fight the girl, she was more likely to fry everyone else before the girl even had a scratch on her. She dropped her hands and the girl disappeared from the room.

"I had her!" Dane yelled as she turned to Caine.

"No you didn't. Now be helpful for once and stay out of my way!" Caine snapped.

Dane flinched. She just wanted to hit him. Throw him against a wall. Fling him across the room until his bones snapped. She looked at Drake and knew he was fighting the same urge. But Dane was smart. She kept her mouth shut and waited. Waited until Caine was too power hungry to realize what she and Drake were doing. They would wait until he did all the dirty work. Then they would fight back.

**Good? Bad? Ok? Please review! It makes my day to see what you all think! I don't expect you all to read this today especially if you're in the US because it is Turkey Day. But I have to do the whole cliché thing about what I'm thankful for. As I sit and watch my family all come together – the boys playing football, the girls cooking the meal that I cannot wait to eat in a few hours – I cannot help to be thankful for my family's health, the roof over my head, the clothes on my back, and of course, all of you. Without you guys, the story wouldn't be where it is now, and I would be sitting on the couch instead of working on this story. So thank you all who review and read this story and let me know whether this story is good or bad. You have no idea how thankful I am. And if some of you celebrate in the awesomeness that is Black Friday, I shall see you there, fighting a mother over the last blue iPod touch. **


	14. Chapter 14

Caine walked over to Jack, who hunched over the computer keyboard. "Have you figured it out yet?" he asked.

Jack hesitated before, "I can do it."

"You can do it now?"

"Yes. But only a single-fuel rod."

Caine stared at Jack. "Ok."

"But we have to turn off the control rods to stop the reaction."

Dane stood stiff. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that no one will have any electricity. Not just Perdido Beach," Diana answered, her attention focused on the floor, deep in thought.

"Until someone restarts the reactor. I can lift one power rod, which is twelve feet long with uranium 235."

"Isn't that like radioactive?" Drake asked, his eyes shifting to Dane.

"Highly reactive, Drake," Jack replied. "Your hair will fall out if you're exposed to it for 5 minutes. Not to mention the damage to DNA. Your kids would come out with a third arm if you ever decide to have kids."

"Not that he should have kids. Not like a girl would want to ever be with that," Diana smiled her usual smirk.

Once again, Drake looked at Dane. He wanted to tell her to get out of here. To go back home and stay there until he came to get her.

"So your plan is to kill us all?"

"No," Jack said. "There are lead-lined sheaths they use to carry the rods. They should protect us for the time we need. Unless…"

"Unless?" Caine demanded.

"Unless you drop it."

"Then what?" Dane asked.

"We're hit with massive levels of radiation. The pellets inside blow millions of tiny holes in your body. You get sick. Your hair falls out. You vomit. You swell up. You die."

"Lovely," Dane breathed. Her eyes locked on Drake's, wishing he knew just how scared she was right now. She didn't want anything to do with this anymore; if Caine wanted to kill himself, then he can go do it by himself. But he didn't need to drag everyone down with him.

"We just don't drop it," Drake said, his eyes shifting nervously around the room.

Caine sat in a chair and thought. When Dane thought that he was beginning to give up, he spoke. "Jack, get everything together. Drake, we'll need a diversion. Attract Sam's attention out front. Then you catch up with us."

Drake began to argue to Caine that they didn't need to fight or sneak around, that Sam was not dumb enough to fight them with Uranium.

"Let me ask you something, Drake. If you were Sam, and you saw me and you and Diana and Jack all together marching up the road, and you saw that we had this big radioactive- thing, what would you do."

Drake frowned.

Caine smiled. "This is why I run things and you don't. Let me explain in terms you might grasp." He held up four fingers and slowly subtracted one until he held up his middle finger.

"He takes the rest of us out," Drake growled. He gritted his teeth and glanced over to Dane.

She watched as Caine came closer to Drake and whispered something else in his ear. Drake's eyes flared. Caine only patted his cheek before turning to the rest of the group with his grand bravado.

Dane walked over to Drake. "What did he say?"

Drake shook his head as he looked to the ground. After a few minutes, he looked back up to her. "Be ready. We're taking him down tonight."

**Ok kind of short. I'm sorry. But I have three weeks off for Christmas (YAY!) so I promise you I will finish this story. You guys deserve it. You've been waiting way too long for new chapters.**


End file.
